


Luck of the Irish

by SpobSpucci, Zolo Swolo (SpobSpucci)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Luck of the Irish, M/M, Rough Sex, Saint Patrick’s Day, dragons asshole is his sacred place, nothing makes sense enjoy, quick cummies, sabos a lil bitch boy, stupid jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpobSpucci/pseuds/SpobSpucci, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpobSpucci/pseuds/Zolo%20Swolo
Summary: It started with the Fourth of July, and has led to this. Who knew fucking only on holidays could be so entertaining?
Relationships: Monkey D. Dragon/Sabo
Kudos: 17





	Luck of the Irish

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a HUGE shitpost, thank you and good day - zolo

It was late in the evening on the lone isle of Baltigo, its white sands orange in color from the fading sun. A breeze so faint and quiet blew across the desert land, working its way into the windows of the revolutionary army’s current base. 

The warm air smoothed over the walls and pressed into cold, stone floors. It even swept underneath thick wooden doors, including one of extreme importance on this specific night. 

A young man was in this room, his lanky form slumped over the side of the just barley comfortable bed. The old springs cried out with each unsteady breath, his face held firm in both pale hands. He tried to keep his composure. Key word tried. 

He stood with a sudden urgency and paced around his room. Long fingers racked through blond locks and pristine white teeth pulled at a pouted pink lip. His black eyes darted from the door, down to his stocking clad feet. This act carried on for a few minutes before he turned his attention towards his small window. He watched as the last rays of sunshine disappeared, the sun tucking itself into the comfort of the horizon. The day had gone away quickly and as night fell and the moon rose, his blood pumped faster in his veins and the nerves and excitement took its place. 

He continued to stare out the window in a daze, lost in his trance his senses dulled, not knowing the large wooden door to his room had opened and closed. 

His ears pricked to the sound of heavy footsteps as they crossed the room to him. Soon he felt hot and heavy breath tickle at his neck and the presence of a warm body close in proximity. 

“Sabo...” a chill ran down the blonds spine. He drew in a shaky breath as warm, rough hands traced up and down the smooth skin of his arms. The young man turned around to face his intended company. Sabo sent the leader a coy smile, his owns hands making themselves busy with upturned lapels of his cape. He messed around with the fabric for a moment, trying to pick at some of the frayed areas, before drifting to the side of a well tanned neck. 

Sabo traced at the thick veins, feeling the erratic pulse beneath his fingertips. 

So, he’s just as excited as I am already, how amusing. . .

Another breath brushed past his lips, “Dragon,” his voice was small and quiet in the night as he spoke, “it’s been too long, let me have you.” The revolutionary opened his steely eyes, his gaze shifting down to meet the stare of his young companion. 

A throaty chuckle rumbled through his chest, he pressed Sabo into him, making sure he could feel every part of him. He spoke, lust dripping off his tongue with every word, “I’ll be the one having you, boy.” 

Sabo clenched fistfuls of unruly black hair between his fingers as he forced his body closer to his commanders built form. All though his dirty talk wasn’t the best, the tone he used had him weak and begging to be dominated. 

“Then what are you waiting for? Take me, dad.” 

Dragon gave his own greedy smirk, he made a grab at Sabo, pushing him back onto the plush of his bed. 

The revolutionary climbed on top his lover, his lower half straddling Sabo’s lap. He could feel the bulge in the kid’s pants, pushing against his own hard erection. He grunted, “dammit Sabo, you need to take this ridiculous garb off!” Dragon fisted at the silk green slip, pushing it up to reveal bloomers of the same tone and fabric. Sabo could only moan in response to his light touch. Black eyes tracked down his slim boyish frame, catching his eyes on the cream stockings that stopped just above his knocky knees. 

Sabo finally gave his snarky retort with a roll his eyes, “It’d be a shame to ignore the holiday? You don’t seem to be lacking in spirit.” His response wasn’t well received it seemed as his ears were met with the sound of fabric being ripped. He let out a squeal as he watched his gown be ripped right down the middle by big and strong hands. He looked up at Dragon, flailing his hands in the air to emphasize his rage. 

“You big idiot! This was my favorite nightgown! How cou-“ His rant was cut off sooner than he’d like, but he surely wasn’t disappointed when his mouth was smothered with rough lips. 

Sabo moaned and let his eyes fall shut. He ran his fingers down Dragon’s back, trying to get at any flesh he could, but found that difficult with the bulky cape in his way, he made his trek to the front of the cloak, making quick work of the string that held it all together. All the while he still kept their lips connected, their tongues trying to defeat each other.

In a few short seconds, the cloak was untied and forgotten about just as quickly as his own slip. 

Now free of anything truly restricting, he returned his attention a certain toned back. He racked his fingers up and down his tight skin, kneading at the muscles he found in his wake, which weren’t hard to find by any means. 

It didn’t take long before his hands made their way to the top of his arse, feeling a thin material glued to his daddy’s waist line. He peeled his lips away from Dragons as he giggled.

Dragon stiffened, his body still pressed into Sabo’s delicate form. He coughed awkwardly, before regaining his composure. 

“It’s for me, not for you, boy!” He suddenly lashed out, his cheeks glowing red in the moonlight. 

“You mean, you wearing a g-string wasn’t something you planned on doing for me, old man? I’m hurt, really.” Sabo feigned a disheartened look and batted his non-existent eyelashes. His bratty ways were soon put to rest as he was rolled over and a needy growl filled the air of the room. 

Dragon had turned over his subordinate so he rested on his knees, his face pressed into the feather filled pillows. The revolutionary leader, leaned over Sabo, whispering into his ear, “I only ever do things for myself, don’t forget that, fool.” Sabo moaned, enjoying the roughness of his commander. 

He back away the warmth of Sabo’s frail body, straightening his form. He wrapped his hands around the dangling cloth of Sabo’s nightgown, tearing it off completely. The moans of protest from his man going in one ear and out the other. Quickly he was on to the bloomers, shimmying them down and over his phat ass. With the bloomers came the stockings as well and they were soon discarded with the rest of their clothing on the floor.

Dragon looked at the prey before him, an evil, sultry look in his steely black eyes. He wound up his muscled arm, bringing it down to smack Sabo’s cottage cheese ass. 

“What the hell was that for, dad!?” Sabo screamed, his head careening to the side to look up at his adoptive father as he loomed over him. Sabo froze, concerned look washing over his face. 

Dragon was locked in place, his eyes set to the East. Sabo blanked at him. He’s having a homing moment.

The revolutionary snapped out of it soon enough and responded to his companion as if nothing even happened.

“It’s because you’re not wearing green anymore, you buffoon.” 

“Ass.” With that, Dragon shoved Sabo’s face back into the pillows, before setting free his meaty cock. He gave a few thoughtful stokes before slamming into young boy’s asshole, dry.

Sabo cried out in pain and pleasure, begging for him to fuck him hard and faster. 

Dragon forced himself in to the hilt. His balls slapped against a hairless taint. 

“More dad, more!” Sabo slurred his words, his voice a few octaves higher than usual. Dragon gave him what he wanted, trying to bring not only Sabo pleasure, but himself as well. “Don’t tell me what to do, boy!” Dragon fell onto the blond’s back, using a free hand to stoke at sabos little man dick. He could feel the precum deep onto his fingers and he ran his hand up and down in quick, firm strokes.

He could tell Sabo was reaching his limit and he was reaching his too. He pulled out briefly so he could turn Sabo onto his back once more before drilling his cock back into that sweet bussy. 

“Dad! I’m gonna cum!” Sabo grabbed at Dragon’s hips, shoving him deeper inside him with every thrust. 

“Sabo!”

“Dragon!”

Dragon had said his name for the first and last time that night as he unloaded his thicc stinky goo into his underling. He didn’t stay to relish in the aftermath of consensual coitus. The older man quickly dressed and threw a blanket over Sabo’s lewd form. He walked to the door, but before he could even turn the doorknob, Sabo left him with parting words.

“You know dad, I’m lucky to have you, I guess that makes me Irish,” he chuckled out, “get it?”

Dragon heaved a heavy sigh and swung open the door. As soon as he closed the door, the clock struck twelve, signifying the start of another holiday-less day. 

He looked up to the ceiling, staring at the fading candle light as the wick grew old and the wax reached its end. He whispered out his own parting words to Sabo.

“Until spring.”


End file.
